


Первый раз

by yika



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Однажды Эдди решил, что пора.





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Готов?

У Эдди был взгляд человека, который пытается вспомнить, почему тот пиздец, который сейчас происходит, когда-то казался ему хорошей идеей. Зачем он на всё это согласился, если никто не угрожал ему пистолетом или четвертованием лошадьми?

— Если передумал, давай не будем.

— Нет! — Эдди сглотнул. В горле сухо щёлкнуло. — Давай будем. Просто... Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь?

— Я всё об этом прочитал.

— Читать и делать — не одно и то же!

— Ну прости. Можешь найти кого поопытней. 

По лицу Ричи было понятно, что если Эдди вдруг и в самом деле решит отпедалить назад, он либо умрёт, либо убьёт всех вокруг.

Да и не хотелось Эдди, чтобы на месте Тозиера был кто-то другой. Может, сама идея и вызывала у него сомнения, но уж кандидат — точно нет.

— Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, — проговорил он со всей уверенностью, которую имел. — Давай. Только медленно.

— Говорят, лучше быстро. Раз, и загнать! Тогда боль быстрее пройдёт.

— Чёрт, чёрт. Нет, медленно!

— Ну ладно. Если будет слишком, сразу скажи, и я остановлюсь. Мы не обязаны делать это сегодня.

— Ага.

— Ага.

Почти целую минуту в комнате раздавалось лишь их общее напряжённое сопение.

— Если бы твоя мамка нас видела, её бы удар хватил, — не выдержал Ричи.

— Господи Иисусе, Тозиер, вот только не надо сейчас о моей маме!

— Об Иисусе, наверное, тоже как-то...

Общее придушенное хихиканье.

Внезапно Эдди ощутил, как подрагивающие от волнения пальцы прошлись по его виску и заправили за ухо прядь волос.

— Давай, — прошептал он куда-то туда, где у Ричи заканчивался воротник футболки.

И Ричи дал.

Быстро убрав от мочки его уха кубик льда, он вонзил иглу в дольку яблока — прямо сквозь живую, онемевшую от холода, но всё равно адски чувствительную плоть.

Ухо полыхало огнём весь остаток вечера, и на следующий день, и на следующий... И ещё много дней после.

Мама, конечно, едва не отдала богу душу, увидев его пирсинг... А потом едва не убила его.

Он не мог спать на боку. Не мог купаться. Не мог даже как следует помыть голову — любое случайное прикосновение к травмированному участку отзывалось болью.

Но Эдди Каспбрак всё равно был доволен.

И решил, что в следующий раз, когда ему захочется рискнуть и ввязаться в какое-нибудь взрослое и антисанитарное приключение, он снова попросит Ричи быть его соучастником.


End file.
